


Team Pumpkin Pasties Anthem: Over the Rainbow

by Anonymous



Series: H/D Food Fair 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Somewhere Over the Rainbow, Team Pumpkin Pasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Somewhere over the rainbow, weigh a pie.There’s a ham that I heard of once, and a chicken thigh.





	Team Pumpkin Pasties Anthem: Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Please answer [THIS SURVEY](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdwGQd9Z9SW34nsaLHcA-_n5nfgf-UJZa2C5wVjvbIIJNGskw/viewform) and vote for your favourite entry. You may not vote for your own team (if you belong to any teams).

**LISTEN TO THE AUDIO:**

** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aM9xa-O_3nCnZqX13zv4yPIpNpDDudTw/view?usp=sharing) **

 

 **OVER THE RAINBOW**  
**Entry by:** Team Pumpkin Pasties  
**Inspired by:**  The Wizard of Oz's Over the Rainbow  
**Background Music by:** Friend of Team Pumpkin Members  
**Sung by:** Team Pumpkin Members  
**Lyrics by:** Team Pumpkin Members

Somewhere over the rainbow, weigh a pie.  
There’s a ham that I heard of once, and a chicken thigh.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, pasties are blue,  
And the fillings are so moist, you don’t really need to chew

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where stale pies are far behind me.  
Fruit fillings melt like lemon drops.  
In bakeries and pastry shops,  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, custard pie.  
Wizards eat pumpkin pasties -  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If Harry Potter eats a pie,  
Beyond the rainbow -  
Why, oh why can't I?

**Author's Note:**

> There are 4 Food Fair teams! Teams Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Skiving Snackboxes, and Treacle Tarts!
> 
> Every AO3 or LJ comment is worth 1 point. Any rec posts made on any site will be worth 3 points. [See the current stats now!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JNA7e396BEn8B45W9RYgo96DE1AkTHCFpm_vXNYVQJk)
> 
> In the last week of the fair (Nov 12), there will be a guessing poll. The top 3 correct guesses will earn their team points!
> 
> At the end of the Fair, the best Team will win the Cup! The player(s) with the most points in each team will also win an award!


End file.
